In love with you
by popcorn9101
Summary: Sakura makes a big mistake right when they get Sasuke to come back to Konoha.Now everythings going wrong. It could be Sasuke x Sakura or Itachi x Sakura.


Sakura and Naruto, still searching for Sasuke Uchiha, were on a mission that would hopefully lead them to him. They were running down a long hall way opening every door they saw in case Sasuke was behind one. Naruto ran faster nearing the end of the hallway and opened the last door and saw Sasuke.

"Sakura I found him", shouted Naruto.

Sakura's eyes went blurry as she started to run faster down the hallway nearing Naruto. She soon tried to clear her eyes but they were filled with tears. All she could see was blurry shapes and colours. She ran to shape she thought Naruto was pointing at and pulled it into a kiss.

"Please come back", whispered Sakura as she hugged the person tightly.

Naruto stood stunned. The person slowly hugged Sakura back. Sakura let out a sigh of relief and looked over the person's shoulder and that's when she saw him. Sasuke was standing behind her.

"If that's Sasuke then who did I just kiss", thought Sakura. She pulled away from the stranger and landed beside Naruto. Clearing her eyes of the previous tears, she looked up. The moment of truth was upon her as she saw the worst possible people to kiss in front of Sasuke. Sasuke was the one she had tried to kiss. She hoped he would forgive her because she had just mistakenly kissed Itachi.

Sasuke pulled out his sword and swiftly and ran at Itachi. The sword was at Itachi's neck but he wasn't about to be killed. He kicked Sasuke right when Sasuke was about to swing the sword. Sasuke flew though the air and hit a wall. Itachi ran and was in front of Sakura in a flash. He used his fingers and pulled her chin up until their eyes meet. Then he said "I will see you again ", and vanished in a puff of smoke. Sakura fell to her knees and stared at the ground. She was stunned.

Sasuke was outraged not only had Itachi escaped but also the girl he secretly loved (yes everyone Sasuke secretly loves Sakua) kissed the worst person possible, his brother. He felt like killing everyone then himself. His body was breaking down from shock. When he was finally calmed himself, he had a brilliant idea. Itachi said he would be back for Sakura. The only way that would happen is if Itachi went into Konoha and that could be Sasuke's chance to kill Itachi. Sasuke laughed at his evil plan but how would he get back to Konoha. Then he looked at two shocked figures and thought they were his perfect tickets to Konoha.

Naruto snapped out shock and remembered the current disaster and looked over to see Sakura kneeling on the ground still paralyzed from shock. Then that's when Naruto remembered that Sasuke was across the room and so he prepared for battle turning to Sasuke. Sasuke stood there emotionless like nothing had happened.

"Sasuke come without a fight or I will defeat you," said Naruto. On the outside Sasuke was the same emotionless Sasuke he always was but on the inside he was practically laughing at how easily they had played into his hands.

"Okay I'll come without a fight," Sasuke plainly said.

"WHAT! After all the fights and chasing you, you just say okay like nothing has happened," Naruto yelled in confusion, "I mean that's what I thought."

"How could things be so easy but why doubt the turn in events, finally Sasuke would be back and team 7 complete," thought Naruto.

"Are we going or what dope?" Sasuke said breaking the silence, "I would like to get out of this dump."

"I'm not a dope," yelled Naruto.

"Come on Sakura-chan," Naruto said happily looking down at the limp body. Sakura slowly looked up at Naruto motioning at him to help her up. Naruto helped Sakura up letting her lean on him while she tried to catch her balance. Naruto started walking with Sakura stumbling along.

"Come on Sasuke-teme hurry up," Naruto yelled. Luckily for Sasuke, Naruto didn't turn because across Sasuke's face was a huge smirk. His plan had moved into action and his brother would soon be dead.


End file.
